wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Towers of Midnight/Chapter 35
Summary : Egwene al'Vere is preparing to try and flush out Mesaana in Tel'aran'rhiod tonight. She was running out of time as the coalition against Rand was starting to move. She asks Silviana Brehon to double her guard around her room and to send another meassage to Gawyn Trakand to return to the White Tower. : The army is quiet on the ride back to camp, deflated even. The prisoners had been returned by Galadedrid Damodred as well as all the supply carts. Zarine ni Bashere t'Aybara rides up to Perrin Aybara furiously asking him what he was thinking. Perrin loses his cool as yells back at her, telling her that the Children of the Light are going to fight at Tarmon Gai'don too. The more of their army and the Whitecloaks they lose, then the less men there are to fight the Dark One. The men around Perrin nod in approval. Perrin tells her that the trap has still not been strung yet. He plans to go to the wolfdream and try and destroy the purple dome Slayer has set up. Perrin places Faile in charge of the camp and that they are to march to Whitebridge within an hour. Perrin believes Slayer is Lord Luc and that Malden, then the Whitecloaks and the area they are in; Ghealdan where Perrin first met Noam, is all connected. : Jaret Byar confronts Galadedrid Damodred furiously. Galad believes that Perrin will honor his oath and return after the Last Battle. Galad plans to march away from Perrin's camp during the night. Dain is quieter than usual. He believes that Perrin didn't actually kill his father, although he still killed the other two Children. Galad agrees with Bornhald. For the first time in his life he is unsure of what the right thing is, in the case of Perrin. He thinks back to what his mother was telling him about the right thing not always being simple. : Perrin wakes in the wolfdream. He shifts to the dome. Hopper appears and tells him that Slayer stays inside the dome to protect whatever is making it. Oak Dancer and her pack appear and pledge to help Perrin take down Slayer. Perrin and the pack push through the dome and make for the center. Perrin can smell the wrongness quite strongly now. The pack approach the center when Perrin senses something. They all shift to different positions as a arrow hits where they had been. The pack attack Slayer. Slayer shifts so that he hovers above Perrin. Perrin manages to change the wind so the arrow Slayer was about to shoot him with, lands instead beside him. The pack renew their attack on Slayer. Slayer manages to stab Oak Dancer through the breast killing her, and slashes Sparks across the face, causing him to retreat from the wolfdream. Slayer wounds Perrin, Hopper and Noam. Perrin continues his assault, infuriated by the smile Slayer wears at killing one of his pack. Slayer retreats. Perrin then gives him chase. Slayer manages to escape from Perrin. Sparks who hasn't managed to escape from the wolfdream sends an image of the Dreamspike. Perrin appears and picks it up and then shifts to the edge of the dome each time. The dome moves with Perrin always keeping him in the center. He tells the wolves to scatter in all directions to confuse Slayer, while he moves away to try and find a way to destroy the dreamspike. Characters *Egwene al'Vere *Siuan Sanche *Silviana Brehon *Perrin Aybara *Stepper *Morgase Trakand *Faile Aybara *Alliandre Maritha Kigarin *Berelain Paendrag *Gaul *Slayer / Luc Mantear *Galad Damodred *Jaret Byar *Dain Bornhald *Harnesh *Hopper *Oak Dancer *Sparks *Boundless Referenced *Mesaana *Yukiri *Rand al'Thor *Gawyn Trakand *Lini Eltring *Basel Gill *Elayne Trakand *Fager Neald *Noam *Lathin Whitecloak *Yamwick Whitecloak Places *White Tower in Tar Valon *Wolf Dream *Ghealdan along the Jehannah Road Referenced *Andor *Caemlyn *Whitebridge *Malden *Lugard